Vous allez rencontrer un bel et sombre inconnu
by MeiyaBlah
Summary: Sirius aurait pu se croire devant un miroir, en présence de cet inconnu. Un miroir magique qui lui renverrait le reflet de sa propre personnalité. Oui, parce que quand même, physiquement, fallait pas exagérer ! Sirius se trouvait toujours le plus beau. Même si quelques unes se mettaient subitement à en douter...


**BIEN LE BONSOIR ! **

**PAIRING** : l'histoire risque de principalement tourner autour de mon petit mec inventé et des Maraudeurs en général (plus précisément Sirius, d'ailleurs : donc je pense qu'il y a éventuellement moyen qu'il se passe un petit truc entre eux. Si si.).

**GENRE** : j'vais essayer de faire que ça soit drôle, je vous promet ! =)

**DISCLAIMER** : rien ne m'appartient. Sauf le ténébreux inconnu très sexy. Mwaha.

**RATING** : tous publics, je pense.

Je tiens déjà à vous remercier d'avoir cliqué ! J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous aurez envie de connaître la suite !

**REVIEWEZ, mes petits brocolis, REVIEWEZ, je vous en prie ! =)**

_Bonne lecture_.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

C'était toute une aventure, que de trouver cet endroit. Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'il n'était nullement indiqué. On ne crie pas sur tous les toits l'emplacement d'un lieu tenu secret et étant inexistant pour le commun des mortels. Non, ce serait stupide.

D'accord. Stupide, certes, mais bien plus pratique. Sans aucun doute.

Parce que, maintenant, il ne savait absolument pas de quelle manière il pourrait rejoindre cette fameuse voie neuf trois quarts.

Demander à l'un de ces vigiles, marchant apparemment sans but précis, aurait été inutile puisque, de toute évidence, ils ignoraient l'existence de cette plateforme. Interroger un passant aurait été risqué, aussi. Puisqu'aucun ne portait d'insigne signifiant leur appartenance à la communauté magique. Et bien sûr, puisque le ciel était, comme toujours, avec lui, il n'y avait aux alentours personne qui ne poussait chariot semblable au sien ou portait un quelconque animal insolite sur l'épaule.

Perdu.

Que pensait-il, en même temps ? Qu'il lui suffirait de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'un chemin, invisible aux yeux des moldus, ne se forme sous ses pieds ? Qu'il devinerait, comme ça, aussi simplement ? Qu'un panneau lumineux lui indiquerait le chemin à suivre ? Non, vraiment, il s'était fait des idées…

Comment agir, maintenant ? Que faire ?

D'abord, il remonta légèrement sa manche, afin d'apercevoir sa montre et de pouvoir en tirer l'heure. Bien, il lui restait encore à peu près un quart d'heure, avant que le train ne démarre. Il était persuadé que l'engin ne partirait ni avant que l'heure annoncée ne soit arrivée, et encore moins après que l'échéance ne soit prononcée. Oui, donc il ne fallait pas qu'il soit en retard, sinon il se trouverait plutôt mal…

Il passa une main gantée de cuir noir dans sa chevelure tout aussi sombre et soupira doucement.

Il s'arrêta entre les plateformes neuf et dix et observa.

Il défit la lanière qui retenait ses cheveux retombant au bas de son dos et la rattacha en un catogan serré. Lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi faire, généralement, il se recoiffait. Et lorsqu'il marchait, il comptait ses pas, aussi.

Alors, il pensa que peut-être Merlin, dans sa grande bonté et comme cadeau de bienvenue dans le monde magique, lui envoyait ce garçon. Jeune, l'air supérieur, plutôt charismatique, pas très souriant et l'air assez désagréable. Les cheveux longs d'un châtain foncé et des yeux gris ombrageux, froids, captivants. Il poussait, lui aussi, ce caddie si caractéristique et portait une cage renfermant un hibou.

Il hésita quelques instants. Mettre sa fierté de côté et l'apostropher, ou se contenter de le suivre ? Ah, quelle question ! La partie « mettre sa fierté de côté » l'avait poussé à choisir l'autre option.

Lorsque l'étudiant le dépassa, il se mit à son tour en marche, laissant une certaine distance entre eux deux. L'autre traversa alors un piller, situé non loin de la voie numérotée d'un dix bien voyant.

Il le suivit, redoutant tout de même le contact de la pierre froide contre son visage pâle. Mais rien ne se produisit, il traversa la colonne comme il aurait passé un simple mur d'eau.

**""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Si le précédent bord se trouvait presque désert, calme et silencieux, de ce côté- ci du pylône, c'était l'euphorie totale. Peu de place pour se mouvoir à son aise, pour respirer autre chose que les parfums entêtants et mal dosés des bourgeoises balançant au gré du vent leur mouchoir blanc, comme dans ces films, comme si ce n'était pas un au revoir mais un adieu. Et puis, ce brouhaha, donnant le mal de tête à quiconque se hasardait à s'y engouffrer. Dernières recommandations, derniers conseils et derniers ordres, murmurés ou hurlés. Quelques embrassades ou un simple mot d'au revoir, selon les familles, selon les relations entretenues. Chaleureuse ou glaciale séparation.

Et lui, il n'avait personne à qui sourire, personne à qui offrir un ultime baiser, personne à saluer, personne à qui adresser un petit signe de la main… Il ne s'attarda pas sur cette constatation, se fraya un chemin assez difficilement entre les autres individus et abandonna finalement son encombrant chariot.

Il saisit sa valise, qu'il avait péniblement réussit à fermer, ainsi que son hibou et continua son ascension jusqu'au Poudlard Express. Il monta les quelques marches et partit à la recherche d'un compartiment, sinon vide au moins incomplet.

Premier, deuxième, troisième et quatrième compartiments. Complets. Même trop pleins. Plus d'étudiants qu'il n'y avait de places se disputaient amicalement, avec une complicité flagrante.

Cinquième : verrouillé.

Sixième, septième, huitième, neuvième, dixième,… Complets, eux aussi.

Il regarda derrière lui. Une vieille femme qui poussait un chariot sur lequel diverses sucreries étaient exposées, un jeune garçon qui vendait des magazines, quelques autres personnages à la recherche d'un endroit où se poser, comme lui.

Finalement, alors qu'il désespérait de finir par trouver une loge, une porte s'ouvrit devant lui, juste à quelques pas de l'endroit où il était posté. Un adolescent aux cheveux semblant gras et au teint blafard fut éjecté de l'endroit, rapidement suivit de ses valises.

Sans se préoccuper de l'état du frêle garçon, il se dit plutôt qu'une place venait d'être libérée. Il enjamba alors la silhouette qui se relevait avec peine et se permit un regard vers l'intérieur du compartiment.

Loin d'être complet, il était seulement occupé par deux jeunes-hommes qui se frappaient dans les mains, l'air heureux. Il reconnut le premier, celui qu'il avait suivi afin de trouver cette plateforme, la différence notable entre maintenant et précédemment, c'était le sourire vrai collé à son visage. Ce dernier le changeait radicalement, le rendait beaucoup plus agréable et avenant. L'autre était plus petit et plus enrobé, des cheveux d'un châtain morne coupés courts, des petits yeux de rat d'un marron lumineux. Il ne dégageait rien, si ce n'est cette admiration sans borne qu'il semblait offrir à l'autre garçon. Il semblait simplet, banal, plus suiveur que meneur.

Il les coupa, prononçant quelques mots :

« _Dois-je m'attendre au même accueil ?_ »

Il avait modéré sa voix, elle sonnait aux oreilles de tous comme blanche, égale. La question posée aurait pu porter sur n'importe quel autre sujet.

Ils ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver et lorsqu'il avait pris la parole, les traits du jeune-homme qui, inconsciemment, l'avait guidé, se durcirent. Un masque. Comme s'il voulait cacher à tout le monde qui il était réellement.

Il faisait la même chose. Mais lui gardait ce masque, cette protection, même s'il était seul avec ses « _amis _».

« _Certainement._ »

Rapide, clair et concis. Presque méprisant, un regard mauvais.

Mais cette réponse ne le satisfaisait pas. Et cette attitude ne le touchait guère, parce qu'il la connaissait trop bien, pour en user constamment. Il l'occulta donc. Cependant, il allait entrer dans ce jeu de provocation, de compétition. Puisque s'en aller, simplement, aurait été lui signifier qu'il se laissait volontiers marcher sur les pieds. Et ce n'était pas le cas. Puis, il savait très bien que s'il ne voulait pas être considéré comme un faible, il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Qu'il montre qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui martyrisaient et non de ceux qui subissaient.

Un fin sourire, une main passée dans ses cheveux.

« _Je prends le risque._ »

Et de passer la porte d'un pas assuré.

Il glissa sa valise dans les paniers, en hauteur, et posa sur le sol stable la cage de sa chouette nommée Mirzam.

Il s'assit avec élégance, les jambes croisées haut. Il passa la bandoulière du sac qu'il avait gardé contre lui par-dessus sa tête et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un walkman* et enfonça des écouteurs sombres dans ses oreilles trouées. Il se recroquevilla sur son siège. Amena à lui ses jambes et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il augmenta le son à un volume correct : assez fort pour pouvoir se perdre dans la musique et occulter le monde extérieur, mais pas trop pour ne pas déranger ce même monde. Il s'était posé près de la fenêtre, histoire d'avoir un appui supplémentaire.

Il ne faisait pas attention aux adolescents. Un chanteur connu criait dans ses oreilles. Il ne voyait pas les regards interrogateurs portant sur sa personne et le gadget moldu leur étant sans doute inconnu. En tout cas, un constat : ils ne l'avaient pas dégagé. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi, mais ne s'attarda pas sur cette interrogation, si cela se trouvait, ils détestaient tout simplement l'autre garçon...

Il devinait leurs yeux le fixant et le champ de sa vision lui permettait de voir leurs lèvres bouger, sans pouvoir entendre le moindre mot prononcé.

Il ferma les yeux, fatigué par la nuit agitée qu'il avait passé et cette matinée pour le peu éprouvante.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ », demanda Peter.

Il observait le petit appareil qui semblait envoyer ailleurs le jeune garçon ayant décidé d'entrer alors même que Sirius le lui avait assez explicitement déconseillé. Il s'était assis, avait sorti cette chose, avait tripoté ses oreilles, s'était installé confortablement et puis... plus rien. Il n'avait plus prononcé aucune parole et ne leur avait plus accordé la moindre attention.

Sirius balaya la question posée par une autre, qui l'intriguait bien plus.

« _Pourquoi il est entré quand même ?_ »

Comme quoi, l'important, c'était assez subjectif...

Il avait pourtant usé de son regard mauvais, de son ton froid méprisant et méprisable. Généralement, cela en dissuadait une grande majorité. Il était, de toute évidence, à ne pas enchaîner à cette catégorie.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau, brusquement. Faisant légèrement sursauter le jeune-homme qui se ressaisit rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au nouvel arrivant, qui avait l'air de connaître les deux autres, aux vues de son comportement.

Des cheveux noirs de jais, rebelles, décoiffés, de grosses lunettes rondes aux montures noires. Souriant, les yeux pétillants. Une marque rouge se détachait clairement sur sa joue. Vestige caractéristique du contact violent d'une main peu délicate. L'air pourtant joyeux. Quelque peu arrogant, aussi.

Ils devaient s'être déjà vus, car aucun d'eux ne se salua.

« _Evans t'as déjà rembarré ?_ », sourit Sirius.

James ne fit pas attention.

« _Elle avait l'air heureuse de me revoir. Je crois que je lui ai manqué._ », dit-il, pensif.

Oui, cela expliquait très certainement pourquoi elle l'avait giflé.

Sirius ne releva pas, il savait très bien que croire ainsi, ne pas voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement, l'aidait à ne pas perdre cet espoir un peu fou d'un jour réussir à la séduire. La jolie Lily Evans...

Alors, le dernier arrivé remarqua la présence d'un inconnu. D'un garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu.

« _Qui c'est, lui ?_ », interrogea-t-il.

La voilà, la bonne question.

Ils s'étaient interrogés sur son comportement, sur ce qu'il avait fait sortir de son sac, mais aucunement sur qui il était.

Sirius haussa les épaules, avant de dire, tout en adoptant un ton distant et désinvolte :

« _Qu'importe ?_ »

Il ne s'intéressait d'ordinaire déjà que peu aux autres. Alors, si ce jeune-homme ne se manifestait pas, il était tout enclin à l'oublier.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? _», continua James.

Il ne semblait pas prêter d'attention au fait que Sirius n'en avait visiblement rien à faire.

Comme si le jeune-homme n'était pas là, comme s'il ne les entendait pas. Bon, c'était le cas, mais ils n'étaient pas censés le savoir...

En l'ignorant, James avait repris la question précédemment posée par son ami. Pourtant, le fond de la question n'était pas le même. Sirius voulait savoir pourquoi sa façon d'être ne l'avait pas dissuadé d'entrer. James, lui, voulait simplement savoir pourquoi.

« _On a viré Snivellus, et il a décidé de prendre sa place..._ »

Il jeta un regard vers l'adolescent immobile et silencieux. Puis ajouta :

« _Moins encombrant et plus agréable à regarder que Snape, il faut bien l'avouer._ »

Sirius sembla réellement se rendre compte qu'il existait à ce moment-là.

Il le détailla alors, cherchant au travers de ce qu'il voyait quel genre de personne il pouvait bien être.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* ça pourrait presque coller ! néanmoins, le walkman a été inventé l'année suivante. mais bon. vous n'allez tout de même pas m'en tenir rigueur ? ^^


End file.
